Rockin' with Judy Jetson
Rockin' with Judy Jetson is a 1988 animated Jetsons TV movie for syndication. It is the second of the two Jetsons movies in the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series and also notably the final Jetsons production to feature all the cast members from the original series. Plot Judy Jetson and her friends idolize rock star Sky Rocker and attend his concert, despite George Jetson's disapproval of rock concerts. Judy had just written a new song and wanted to give it to Sky. Meanwhile, evil space queen Felonia Funk is out to destroy music and send her cronies, Quark and Quasar, to give Commander Comsat a message containing a code that will help Felonia find a rare crystal that will assist her evil doings. Sky Rocker gets the wrong sound and it became a huge sensation, leading to Felonia's kidnapping of Sky Rocker and a music group of music much-loved aliens, the Zoomies, to help Judy. Meanwhile, Elroy and Astro pursue Judy as she is chased by space villains and George goes to find his daughter. Voices * Janet Waldo - Judy Jetson * George O'Hanlon - George Jetson * Daws Butler - Elroy Jetson * Penny Singleton - Jane Jetson * Don Messick - Astro * Jean Vander Pyl - Rosie The Robot Maid * Mel Blanc - Mr. Spacely * Rob Paulsen - Billy Booster/Sky Rocker, Zany * Ruth Buzzi - Felonia Funk * Cindy McGee - Iona * Pat Musick - Starr, Fan Club President, Zowie * Charlie Adler - Quark, Zappy * Selette Cole - Rhoda Street * Pat Fraley - Zilchy * Beau Weaver - Ramm, DJ * Eric Suter - Nicky * Hamilton Camp - Mr. Microchips, Manny * Peter Cullen - Gruff, Commander Comsat, Bouncer Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Rockin' with Judy Jetson" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Kay Wright * Written by: Charles M. Howell, IV, Kevin Hopps * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Character Voices: Charlie Adler, Michael Bell, Mel Blanc, P.L. Brown, Steve Bulen, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Selette Cole, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Cindy McGee, Pat Musick, George O'Hanlon, Rob Paulsen, Penny Singleton, Eric Suter, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Beau Weaver * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Director: Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek, Rob Walsh * Orchestrations: Don McGinnis * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Songs for Judy Jetson Performed by: B.J. Ward * Story Direction: Joel Seibel, Bill Perez * Main Title: Bill Perez, Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Model Supervision: Jack White * Unit Head: Chris Otsuki * Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Melanie Sowell, Salene Weatherwax, Patrick Ventura, Michael Bennett, Donna Zeller * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Tim Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background Layout: Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor * Key Backgrounds: Patti Palmer, Marzette Bonar, Jonathon Goley, Gloria Wood, Bonnie Goodknight, Michael Humphries * Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Songs: * "Rockin' Round the Galaxy" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Jupiter Jump" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Gleep Glorp" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Airport Welcome" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and Todd Hayen * "Shootin' Star" ·Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "Surfin' in Space" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * "A House Is Not a Home" · Music & Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV and John Debney * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Jim Faris * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, S.M.E., Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David M. Cowan, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studio * Supervising Directors: Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins * Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Home video releases WorldVision released a VHS tape in 1989. It is out of print, but still can be purchased on eBay and Amazon. In August 2011, a DVD was released via there Warner Archive Collection. Trivia * For some reason, WorldVision's trailer for the original VHS release of this movie used clips from the original series episode "A Date With Jet Screamer" instead of the movie itself. * The instrumental for "Rockin' Round the Galaxy" was used at the start of the company picnic sequence in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. Category:The Jetsons Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:The Funtastic Index